Last Chance Dance
by TheTributeGleekWitchess
Summary: AU Season 3. Santana's up to something, and Finchel are suffering because of it. Rory helps Rachel to come to terms with her gritty past and a number of old faces show up to mix things up. Oh, and Brittana's future isn't so bright. Pezberry friendship!
1. Chapter 1

**Heya! Welcome to this fiction, I hope y'all will enjoy it.**

**Oh, and this is probably the shortest AN I will ever do. Let's add crap to it, eh?**

**Well, it's me. So, this is AU. It's season 3, around the time of Sectionals… but things are pretty different to the show.**

**Firstly - Rory doesn't live with Brittany. Instead, he lives with Rachel.**

**Second - Shelby hasn't come back to town(well, the gleeks don't know if she is or not) yet. **

**Third - Quinn's still rebelling, she's not in Glee and she is majorly fucked up. Excuse my French.**

**Fourth - The Troubletones don't exist. Sugar, Santana and Brittany are in New Directions, but Mercedes is off somewhere else with Shane.**

**Fifth - Sebastian and his smirky little meerkat face are at McKinley. Thanks to Blaine. Read to find out.**

**Sixth - Holly Holliday is a frequent substitute. Don't get annoyed if she pops up and disappears. She's a substitute. That's what they do. **

**Seventh - Rachel never stuffed the ballots for Kurt. Brittany did that, instead.**

**Eighth - Finn and Rachel are on shaky ground, mostly because Santana's stirring up trouble. You'll find out why.**

**Ninth - Santana has not, I repeat, has not come out to her parents. She did to her Grandmother first, who reacted similarly to the way she did in the show. **

**Tenth - Sam. Still gone. Sigh. He'll be back, just not in the way the show proposed.**

**Eleventh - Blaine's a senior. I thought he was older than Kurt, not younger. We'll settle for the same age.**

**Twelfth - Rachel and Finn didn't sleep together. They were too awkward the night when they wanted to. **

**OH.**

**New Directions-**

**Rachel, Finn, Sugar, Brittany, Kurt, Santana, Sebastian, Tina, Mike, Artie, Blaine, Puck/Noah and Rory. Just enough for Sectionals. Expect the number to decrease, then rise and then go totally out of control.**

* * *

><p>"Guys, guys… GUYS." Mr Shuester sighed in defeat. "Okay… BE QUIET!" everyone in the club quickly turned to their red-faced instructor. "That's better." Mr Shuester huffed and startlingly mirrored Rachel for a moment. "Sectionals is coming up and we have <em>no <em>set list."

"Well, Mr Shue… I actually have something prepared." Rachel waved her binder around and Finn rolled his eyes. "I thought we could do all group numbers, so we'd showcase everybody's talent." she smiled tentatively at the looks the majority of the room was casting her. Tina and Blaine, on the other hand, looked entirely smug. "It's a homage to the Jackson 5, as well as the solo careers of Janet and Micheal Jackson."

"Hold up," Santana glanced at Rachel and raised her hand. "Berry doesn't want the spotlight to herself? Where is the real Berry? Did you leave her in a ditch? I'm entirely cool with that. Hey, don't judge me. We were all thinking it."

Rachel blushed a deep crimson. "I was just thinking of the club, I mean I usually take the solo's and…" she trailed off and ducked her head to hide the still growing blush. "We all have talent, we should all get a chance to show it off." she glanced back up, frowning. "It's nice to see how much compassion you hold for your other Glee Club members, Santana."

Mr Shuester looked confused but quickly covered it up. "Lay it on us, Rachel. What songs do you have planned?"

"Well, I was thinking we could begin with 'ABC' by the Jackson 5… Tina, Mike? I kinda hoped you two would take the leads with that one. But, Mike… I'd understand if you didn't want to do it, Rory could do it then. And Brittany and Sebastian could be featured… I s'pose. The rest of us would sing back-up and hopefully pull of some impressive moves." Rachel tried to grin, but she was all too frazzled. "Well, maybe some simple ones for Finn." That sparked some laughter in the room and Rachel relaxed slowly.

Tina smiled at Rachel, "I'd love that, Rach. Mike?" she gazed over at her boyfriend who was sitting beside Quinn.

"Well, if you reckon I'm good enough for it." Mike glanced over at Rachel and scratched the back of his neck. "What's the next song?"

Rachel let out a deep breath and looked back down at the binder. "Well, next I had Control by Janet Jackson." she frowned slightly. "I wasn't sure who should do the introduction, I mean the speaking parts." she paused and continued slowly. "Santana? I was thinking maybe you'd do it. And then put Artie and Blaine on leads."

"And the rest of you on backup?" Mr Shuester questioned. He could feel the performance formulating in his head, a grin made its way onto his face.

"Wait, Rach?" Kurt glanced at the petite brunette, his eyebrows scrunched together. "Aren't you gonna give yourself a lead, heck maybe even a duet with you and Finn?"

Rachel slowly shook her head. "I don't have one for you either, Kurt." she frowned and bit her lip. "I could give you one… if you wanted." she smiled hopefully at him.

"No, it's okay." Kurt glanced over at Blaine to see if he was as surprised at the current events as he was, but Blaine just winked at him.

"What's last, Berry?" Santana asked, getting them back on track. "Oh, I'd love to narrate Control, thanks for asking."

"Oh, Man In The Mirror! By the late Michael Jackson, of course. I was thinking the guys-excluding Kurt, though… Well, they could be heavily featured." Rachel forced a laugh. "I'm sorry, I'm so nervous." she rubbed a hand over her face. "This is my last year, it's a number of ours last year… I want us to win, like a last hurrah. I just don't want to be the one who ruins it for us."

**AN: Should I explain? Me thinks so. In ABC, Brittany takes over Quinn's line and Sebastian does Kurt's parts. Control, as it says Santana takes over Quinn's part. And with Man In The Mirror, it's pretty similar to the show, just Sebastian and Rory are featured in parts of it. Myeh.**

**Sorry about the random AN. _**

"Berry, stop worrying your panties off." Puck interjected. "It's good." he looked to Mr Shuester for confirmation.

"Noah! That's entirely and completely rude, I'll have you know-I was not, in fact, 'worrying my panties off' as you so crudely put it! I'm just trying to do the best for the club."

Puck shot a smirk over at her but said nothing.

Mr Shuester blinked at the two but grinned quickly. "Rachel, that's sounds fantastic! Is everyone okay with that?"

The Club nodded and Rachel shoved her binder under her chair.

"Alright, thank you Rachel! As you know, we've only got two weeks to practice. So, starting tomorrow there will be extended after-school practices." he pressed on as both Santana and Finn looked prime to interrupt. "That _don't _clash with Cheerio and football practices." the two looked pleased.

"Alright, get outta here." Mr Shuester grinned at them all and motioned to the door. "Finn, Rachel? Stay behind, captain stuff." Finn grinned back at the Glee director and Rachel gave him a curt nod.

Once the room was emptied apart from the director and two students, Mr Shuester sat in front of the couple. "So, I've been thinking… Guys, would it be too soon to propose to Emma?" he coughed and flushed lightly.

Rachel blinked at him, and again. "How is this captain stuff?" She tried to avoid answering the question, could he really be thinking of marriage, already? They hadn't been back together for that long, had they?

"Well, I was thinking of having the Glee Club perform before I ask her." Mr Shuester frowned at Rachel, "So, what do you think?"

"Mr Shuester, you shouldn't use the club for personal use… Well, unless we all agree on it. It isn't up to me and Finn, it's up to all of us." Rachel glanced over at Finn for help.

"I think it's a great idea, Mr Shue!" Finn's grin widened. "You and Miss P belong together, I reckon we'd all be happy to help."

Rachel resisted the urge to facepalm.

"You're right there, Rachel." Mr Shuester stood up. "Sorry for keeping you two in for this, I'll ask everyone tomorrow. Have a good day, guys."

Rachel was out of the classroom within moments while Finn took his time.

"Finn?" Mr Shuester raised an eyebrow and eyed the tall senior. "Is everything alright with you and Rachel?"

Finn looked up, completely caught off guard by the question. "I-uh, Mr Shue, I really don't know." he sighed. "It's just… not really working, Santana's causing trouble and me and Rach, we're just stuck in this rut."

"Well, I didn't say this or anything…" Mr Shuester looked at the sheet music on the piano. "But maybe you two should, uh," he coughed. "Take things to the next level. Or, Finn… maybe you and Rachel aren't meant to be together, y'know?"

"It's me and Rach! We just work, like you and Miss P, we-you're right, Mr Shue. We need to take it to the next step!" Finn gave him an unsure grin and left the classroom without another word.

Mr Shuester stared at the door, frowning. "I didn't mean… you-know-what!" he blew out a breath and looked back down at the sheet music.

"That was dumb." Sebastian's voice came.

"Goddammit, Sebastian! Don't do that." Mr Shuester laughed nervously and glanced back up at the former-Warbler. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be the first out of here."

"I needed to talk to you, actually." Sebastian said with a smirk as he rested against the piano. "Y'see, I've been thinking… Maybe the Club needs new leads. I'm not nominating myself for the job, oh no. I'm just doing what I think is best for the club. Mr Shue, you can't tell me you haven't noticed that New Direction loses every time Finchel, that's Finn and Rachel, perform a duet."

Mr Shuester studied the teenager, who looked quite at home in the choir room despite it being only his third day. "Yes, I have noticed that…" he said warily. "Who do you think should be the leads, then?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the Club can vote on them. See, I want to _win_. And we can't do that with the Beauty and the Beast messing it up for us." Sebastian said. "But, if you want my opinion… I'd say Blaine. And maybe Tina. But their voices don't work well together, but Blaine and Rachel's?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow and mimed an explosion. "Are amazing. Didn't you see them in West Side Story? They'd be absolutely perfect for the leads."

"Okay…" Mr Shuester glanced over Sebastian's shoulder and then back at him. "What's your angle, Sebastian? I know you, or I know of you. You wouldn't do this if there wasn't anything in it for you."

Sebastian didn't seemed fazed at the question. "As I said; I want to win." he let out a chuckle. "You just described me to be the male equivalent of Rachel Berry. And while I would love to have a voice like hers, I would _never _dress like her." and he disappeared just as quick as Rachel had minutes before.

Mr Shuester stared out the door. "What do you want, Puck?"

Puck appeared in the door frame and grinned at the teacher. "How'd ya know I was there?"

"Let's just say it was a lucky guess. You or Santana, I was thinking." Mr Shuester frowned at the mo-hawked teen. "What were you doing out there?"

"Listening." Puck said casually. "Oi, Satan. You can come in, y'know."

Santana strolled in. "Shue." she greeted and sat down on one of the chairs. "Don't let the girl and boy hobbit be leads together. Smythe is trying to break Kurt and Blaine up. And we all know that Berry and Anderson have a history." she nodded. "But I agree about needing new leads, and I nominate myself and Britts, of course. But… as much as I hate to admit it, Berry is a good leading lady."

Mr Shuester sat down on the piano bench and motioned for Puck to take a seat near Santana, once he did so, the teacher began to speak. "Yes, I know that. I'm not completely and utterly blind-"

Puck opened his mouth to interrupt but Santana slapped a hand over his mouth and waited for Mr Shuester to continue.

"and Rachel and Blaine?" he grimaced lightly. "I don't know want to know."

"Wise decision, Shue." Santana acknowledged.

"Anyways, if Mercedes was here I would gladly replace Rachel with her, since a change is inevitable by this time but, Mercedes is not and she doesn't seem eager to come join Glee again anytime soon."

Puck gave the Spanish teacher a glare, but couldn't talk as Santana's heavily manicured hand was still placed over his mouth, taking the hint, Santana lowered her hand very slowly.

"You would 'gladly' replace Berry with the Toyota?" Puck spat, looking at his favourite teacher in distaste. "In case you haven't realised; Berry is the only one of us who gave a shit about this club in the beginning and look at us now! You should fucking thank her for that."

Mr Shuester stared at him blankly. "Rachel was also the first one to quit." he argued feebly.

"No, that was Finnocence." Santana corrected him. "He rejoined a few days later to get in touch with his inner rock star. Or choir star…?" she pondered.

"Oh. Yes." Mr Shuester's eyebrows knitted together. "Well, Mercedes is more of a team player than Rachel ever has been."

Santana and Puck stared at Mr Shuester in disbelief.

"You did not just…" Santana blinked. "Do you even _know _Mercedes Jones and Rachel Berry? Fuck, they're both fame driven diva's, but Mercedes left the club because we 'were pushing her too hard'? That's absolutely no fucking commitment there, but Rachel? She'd go through fire for us, or have you forgotten that?"

Puck blinked at her. "Are you actually standing up for Rachel? And saying nice things about her?"

"Shut up Puckerman. Little Hobbit has grown on me." Santana hissed and then turned back to the awestruck Spanish teacher. "Everyone in Glee gets a solo. Last chance dance. Well, more like song but… whatever. Then we vote, we're not allowed to vote for ourselves. The girl with the most votes becomes the female lead, same with the boys."

Mr Shuester rubbed a hand over his face and sighed. "Fine. Now, out!" he pointed to the door and gave the two students a rarely seen glare. "Oh, Puck? Rachel left her binder," he motioned with his head to the startlingly pink binder under Puck's chair. "take it to her, would ya?"

Santana made a grab for the binder before Puck could even process the request. "We'll take it to her, Shue!" she tugged on Puck's shirt. "C'mon, Other Asian will get mad if we keep him from his geek meeting even longer."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever. Bit eager there, Satan, eh?" Puck gave her a weird look but stood up. "Later Shue." and they too departed from the empty room.

Mr Shuester glared out the door before looking back to his sheet music.

"Kids these days…"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the abrupt ending. I wanted to continue working on this, but I felt as if I owed you all some sign that I'm still alive. I'm so sorry for disappearing like that. I love you all. *heart*<strong>

**Opinions would be nice.  
>But they're not needed.<br>Much love,  
>PuckleberryPezGleek. <strong>


	2. Important AN! Sneak Peak!

**S'up, bitches. **

**I love y'all.**

**I think you all deserve to know what's going on with my stories, since I keep disappearing. **

**Alright, 'kay.**

_**Drowning In Your 'Life' **_**- Currently in the process of rewriting this story. I'm also thinking of doing another piece in the same layout, my twisted poem, I think one of you called it. Yeah, and it'll be Rachel/Noah again. Just around the time of Quinn's crash, I'm not all too sure on the details of another one of these one-shots.**

_**Somedays You Gotta Dance **_**- Abandoned. I think a lot of you figured this out, but I just cannot write anymore for this story. It's impossible right now, I'm just clueless as to how to continue this. If any of you want the story, I'll gladly pass it to you. I don't want it hanging over my head any more, I feel horrible with not updating it. And I'm not making any attempt to even try to continue it, it's just so stressful. **

_**It's A Technological Life **_**- I have multiple chapters sitting on my computer, but nothing usable. I'm thinking of restarting it, with an entirely different storyline and much more mature. It starts with this, actually;**

_Rachel Berry__** is an uptight prudish slut, who is currently sucking on Brittany's non-existent dino dick.**_

**Yeah, it is possible. I made the Gleeks even weirder. But Rachel's been hacked, I assure you she really isn't doing that… hehe.**

**But, back to the actual story; No, not planning on updating in the future. Sucky muse, I've got other idea's in my head. As I said with SYGD, if anyone wants it… just message me, I'll gladly give it to you.**

_**Last Chance Dance **_**- Got a section of the second chapter almost done! Pretty proud of myself. :D I don't have much to say, apart from I've changed a major storyline. No Puckleberry romance here. (; Friendship, sibling ship, but no romance. :3 I'll leave you to figure out endgame. ;P**

**Now, because I can't do a whole chapter as an A/N, here's a sneak peek of Last Chance Dance. **

* * *

><p>"Alright, Satan. Drop the damn act." By now, both Santana and Puck were outside the school.<p>

Santana smirked at the mohawked boy. "Who said it was an act, Puckerman? More like a part of an… act."

Okay, Puck would _never _hit a girl, but Santana was pushing the boundaries. By a _lot_. And besides, Santana was his bro. Rules didn't apply to her, but still. "Start explaining before I accidentally push you in front of a bus."

"Keep talking. We both know you can't do _anything _to me without disappointing the little hobbit, which you would never, ever do." Santana pinched Puck on the cheek and winked. "Now, drive me to her house."

"You haven't got, like, a slushie or something to throw at her… right?" Puck looked around shiftily. Choosing not to comment on the first part of her statement was probably the smart thing to do. Santana was already on the trail, she didn't need any help along.

"God, Puckerman. I thought we were done with that shit." Santana rolled her eyes and moved to Puck's car. "I swear Puckerman, open it or I will tear off your penis."

"Ooh, visual." Puck winced and opened his car up. "You in or what?"

Santana easily slid into the car. "Well, hurry up! I have places to be, people to do."

"The saying is…" Puck trailed off and rolled his eyes. "Right. I forgot who I was talking to."

* * *

><p>"She's not home, Satan." Puck said bitterly after about five minutes of pounding on the Berry's front door. "Let's just go, we'll give it to her."<p>

Santana gave him a look, which clearly said 'Shut up.' and then she turned back to the door. "BERRY. I know you're in there, I ain't here to ambush you or nothing! I've got your binder from Glee! Mr Shue asked me and Puck to give it to you."

No reply.

"Crap." Santana sighed and threw her fist at the door one more time.

"Santana? Noah?" a voice came through the door. "My apologies. Rory and I were out in the dance studio practicing for dance class, and as you can imagine the music was very loud, we couldn't hear you." the door opened a small distance. "You have my binder?" she asked softly, her hand sticking through the door.

"Can we come in, Rach?" Puck's voice was softer when addressing the small teen then when he was talking to the Latina bombshell beside him. "We just wanna talk to you… and Irish. If he wants to talk to Satan, if he doesn't, I understand. No one really wants to talk to Satan, they just put up with her."

"Shut it, Puckerman." Santana hit him on the chest somewhat playfully. "Please, Berry. Let us in. We won't hurt you."

Without a sound, the door creaked open. Rachel stared at the pair, smiling brightly at the two of them. "Come in, come in! Quickly, now. Me and Rory must get back to practicing!" she motioned for the two of them to enter frantically. Santana slowly looked Rachel over.

"You aren't wearing dance clothes, Berry," Santana commented casually as her and Puck passed the threshold to the Berry house. "And neither is Irish." she added once Rory came into view, his mouth full with chips.

"Wha' a'ut me?" Rory asked through a mouthful. Rachel gave him a disdainful look, and Rory rolled his eyes but swallowed. "I said; what about me?"

"San was just saying how neither of you were wearing dance clothes but Berry said you two were dancin' before we got here." Puck answered, looking highly suspicious.

Santana crossed her arms as she surveyed Rachel. "Alright, spill." Rachel cleared her throat, but said nothing in return. "I mean it, Hobbit. Or I'll go Lima Heights on your tiny little ass!"

"We were on the phone," Rory interjected quickly, sensing Rachel's unwillingness to say anything on the matter. "It was her Dad, he told us he wasn't gonna be home for a couple nights. He's busy with work is all."

Puck raised an eyebrow slowly. "Shut it, Irish. Berry, start talkin' or I'll let Santana do whatever nasty shit she wants to do with you… as long as I get to watch." he winked at the scowling Rachel. "I'm being fucking serious, Berry. Talk."

"I'd like it if you were to refrain from using such words in my house, Noah." Rachel said finally. "And please, do not talk to Rory as you just did. He lives here, if you hadn't noticed." Rory smiled at Rachel, but the girl didn't acknowledge it in any way. "As Rory said, we were talking to my Father. He's busy with work, so he won't be home for a number of weeks. Neither will my Dad. Good enough for you two?" she asked, eyes narrowing.

"Well, not good enough…" Santana answered dryly but blinked at Rachel's fierce glare. "Erm, but it's better than what you gave us before."

Puck chortled. "A'ight. I believe ya, Berry." he ignored Santana's scoff and handed Rachel's binder to her. "Here."

"Thank you, Noah." Rachel said graciously and took the book. "You two are welcome to stay, if you'd like. But Rory was going to meet Artie and Sugar at the Lima Bean."

Rory nodded. "Yeah, Sugar wanted our help… with… something." he scratched the back of his neck with a curious expression. "I better get goin' now, actually. See ya, Rachel!" he waved at Rachel as he strode out the door.

"Oh, yeah. Bye, Irish! We'll miss you too." Santana called after him, sneeringly. Rory yelled back a goodbye and Santana turned back to Rachel. "Now. Where are your Dads?"

"Brazil," Rachel answered steadily. "Dad had some matters to attend to. A virus broke out and he's helping contain it." she paused and surveyed Santana's disbelieving expression before continuing. "Daddy went with him, as he couldn't stand being away from Dad for too long."

"Satan, let's just leave it." Puck said cautiously. "Berry obviously doesn't wanna talk about it, alright?" he glanced over at Rachel and caught a glimpse of her relieved expression before she quickly covered it up. Something was up, he decided. Puck would beat it out of Irish later.

"Fine," Santana snapped. "Oh, Dalton decided he wanted us to change our leads. We're doing a 'Last Chance Dance', just with, y'know… singing." she explained, her lips parted. "Get your best out, Berry. I'm gonna kick your ass with my song, you got no chance."

"Oh," Rachel commented. "I must be preparing for that then! I'd appreciate it if you left my house so I can partake in practicing. I'm sorry for being an ungracious host, I have a lot on my mind, you see?" she smiled lightly and hurried over to the door, opening it.

"San, go. I'll meet you out in the car, I gotta talk to Rachel for a bit." Puck glanced over at Santana and motioned towards the door with his head. Santana huffed but strode out the door, muttering a goodbye to Rachel.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, so…<strong>

**xoxo.**

**-TheTributeGleekWitchess.(Formerly, PuckleberryPezGleek)**


End file.
